Generally, a refrigerator includes a freezer compartment and a fresh food compartment, which are partitioned from each other to store various foods at appropriate low temperatures. It is common to provide an automatic icemaker/water dispenser with a refrigerator. In a “side-by-side” type of refrigerator where the freezer compartment is arranged to the side of the fresh food compartment, the icemaker is usually disposed in the freezer compartment and, thus, utilizes the cold air in the freezer compartment, which typically includes an evaporator also disposed in the freezer compartment.
In a “bottom freezer” type of refrigerator where the freezer compartment is arranged beneath a top mounted fresh food compartment, convenience necessitates that the icemaker is disposed in a sub-compartment (often referred to as an “icebox”) that is usually thermally insulated and configured in one of the top mounted fresh food compartment doors with ice delivered through an opening on the door. In such an arrangement, provision must be made for providing adequate refrigeration to the icebox to enable the icemaker to form and store the ice. An access door is commonly provided on the icebox to allow the consumer to access the internal ice bucket and icemaker.
Typically, the ice maker delivers ice into a storage container or bucket where the ice is kept until used. A panel on the front of the refrigerator allows the user to select between the dispensing of crushed ice or non-crushed ice. Conventionally, the ice is pushed by e.g., an auger through a chute or channel equipped with one or more blades, which are carried on a shaft and rotate with the shaft to contact and crush the ice. Chilled water can also be provided by routing a thermally conductive conduit to the panel such that the water is cooled before reaching the dispenser.
The ice container and dispenser can consume a significant amount of space from the freezer or fresh food compartment. Space is consumed not only by the volume required for ice creation and storage, but the mechanisms for moving and/or crushing the ice can also consume space the user might otherwise prefer to have available for food storage. Additionally, the mechanisms needed for crushing ice can also consume additional space. Depending upon how the components are positioned within these compartments, user access to portions of the compartment and/or to the ice storage container (e.g., for cleaning or manually collecting ice) can be inconvenient as well.
Accordingly, an ice dispensing system for a refrigerator appliance would be useful. More particularly, an ice dispensing system for a refrigerator appliance that can allow for the positioning of the ice storage container and/or ice crushing mechanism on a door of the refrigerator would be beneficial as it could provide savings in space. Additionally, such a system that can provide more convenient access to the refrigerator compartments and/or the ice storage container would be also be useful. Such an ice dispensing system that can provide whole ice, crushed ice, and/or shaved ice would also be particularly beneficial.